


With Gratitude

by Geneveon



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geneveon/pseuds/Geneveon
Summary: Inspired by this line:"In case you haven't caught on, I just slipped my dick down your throat and you thanked me for it."  - Negan





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LustilyFaust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustilyFaust/gifts).



> So let's see... this monster smut of a fic is all because my nanowrimo buddy bombarded me with Negan/Rick to which I yelled at her to get back to writing and somehow ended up promising her Negan/Rick if she kept going.
> 
> This happened. (This mess is dedicated to you, Sammy >:( )
> 
> I would also like to say that I'm nooot caught up with TWD so I apologize if it's OCC. This is also my first noncon/dubcon so meep x.x

“Go on now,” Negan purred as he settled himself comfortably on the couch. “Every bit of it, off. I want to see what I have here.”

He leaned forward, bracing his elbows against his knees. His dark eyes were laughing with mirth but there was a dangerous predator that gleamed from those unfathomable depths.

“You're mine, aren't you, Rick?” He said as though he was teasing. There was a twisted smile of satisfaction on his face. Those dark eyes of his ran over every line of Rick’s body, possessive and hungry. It was the monster inside Negan looking out and purring in smug satisfaction over his defeated conquest.

Rick had first hand experience meeting it and had no such desire to enrage it into surfacing. He steeled himself, mentally preparing himself in case Negan went through on his claim.

The fear was there, rising up his throat so suddenly that he had to choke it down. His fingers didn't tremble. It was sheer will alone that stopped them from giving away his fear but Negan was already well aware. He probably even got off on it, the sick bastard.

Rick tried to pretend that Negan wasn't there but after tugging off his shirt, he knew how futile it was. Negan’s eyes bore into his back, tracing over every taut muscle and visible scar.

The cold air and the scrutiny of the other man’s eyes on him made his entire body shiver. His nipples pebbled in the cool air and he gritted his teeth, forcing himself to continue even as Negan let out an appreciative noise.

“Very nice,” Negan said from behind him. “Very, very nice. Keep going there… Let’s see what else my boy is hiding underneath those clothes.”

His shoes were kicked off. His fingers fumbled with the belt buckle but it was removed easily, the whisper of leather against cloth before he dropped it to the floor.

He unceremoniously unbuttoned his pants, shoving them gracelessly down lean thighs. His boxers went along with the pants. There was no use for modesty. Negan would only use it against him.

He’s about to pull the clothes off his legs when a firm, clothed body pressed against his. Negan’s large hands settled over his on his hips, stilling his actions. His breath whispered against the sensitive shell of his ear, intimate like a lover’s and so very, very wrong.

It sends a thrill down his spine and he squeezed his eyes shut, fighting against the beginning of arousal stirring in his gut. It was so wrong, so very wrong, but he couldn't block out the warmth of Negan’s body against his nor could he ignore the low, sensual rasping of his voice as he spoke.

This was a man that commanded attention with his very presence and Rick… Rick was slowly but efficiently being trained to obey him.

“Hey, now… What's the rush here,” Negan taunted as he nuzzled against Rick’s neck. The short bristles of Negan’s beard scratched pleasantly against his sensitive skin. Rick’s entire body was frozen at the very first touch of Negan’s hands on him.

The warmth of them was surprising though he didn't know why he expected them to be cold. Rick wished that he was unresponsive to Negan's touch but his body betrayed him. He shuddered when Negan presses even closer, molding his firm chest against Rick’s naked back.

“C’mon,” Negan said, “Make it good for me… You don't want me thinking you want this over too fast now, do you?”

His pants and boxers are still around his thighs so it’s Negan’s clothed cock pressing hot and hard against his naked backside. The taller man rubbed his hard cock against Rick’s ass and then started to rock against him. His hands guide Rick’s body into a subtle grind against his, releasing unashamed sounds of pleasure whenever they pressed close together.

Rick was forced to listen to his sounds of pleasure being breathed directly against his ear while his face burned hot with shame.

Eventually, Negan brought one hand close to Rick’s mouth and commands, “Spit.”

He shuddered and does as he was told. He knows what will happen next.

His breathing has turned shallow, the heady mixture of arousal and fear making his cock twitch but it wasn't enough to get him fully hard. When Negan’s hand closed over his half hard cock, he lets out a shocked gasp even though he was expecting it.

“Mmm, what's this now…” Negan murmured darkly in amusement. “Looks like someone’s enjoying themselves. You having a good time, Rick? Sure as hell feels like you are.”

He squeezed Rick’s hardening cock and the man can't help but thrust into Negan’s hold, mouth gasping open. Negan gave another warning squeeze, just a little too hard and it does the trick. Rick’s mind comes rushing through the haze of pleasure and he gasped out a breathless, “Yes.”

“Mmm. Good boy,” Negan chuckled against his neck.

He played Rick’s body perfectly, bringing him pleasure while dangling his climax just out of reach. His hand made a warm, tight orifice for Rick to fuck into but Rick knows that Negan is in complete control. The spit was just enough that every thrust was smooth and slick with just enough friction. He's aching hard, cock flushed and leaking within a few strokes of Negan’s hand.

The pleasure continued building up with every stroke. He's so very present in the moment, aware of every tiny detail that made up this sweet torture.

It filled him with so much shame that his body is reacting so powerfully to this man, but it's nothing he can help. There's been so much misery and despair, the pile up of months of running and fighting with so little room for reprieve that his body was eagerly soaking in any bit of pleasure it could get. The warmth of a friend’s smile, the taste of food in his mouth… the intimate touch of another's hand on him, no matter who it was.

Pleasure was singing through his blood, his cock flexing and twitching in the wet heat of Negan’s hand. His neck bends forward and he watched, horrified and fascinated as Negan continued to stroke him.

He could see the ruddy head of his cockhead peeking out of Negan’s fist every time his hips jerked forward. It's shiny wet with precum and spit and he had to close his eyes. He allowed the pleasure to take over and wash away the guilt chipping away at him.

Of course, it's then that Negan decided to stop and spun him around. The unexpected movement made him stumble against the taller man, his pants tangled around his legs.

Negan caught him easily enough, cruel lips curled into a sinful smirk. There's so much emotion in his eyes, wild and untethered. Hunger and lust, the emotions rolling and clashing violently in his gaze when he looks at Rick. Their hard cocks are pressed against one another’s and the rough denim against his sensitive flesh makes Rick whimper.

“Shh, shh,” Negan whispered in a soothing tone that was more condescending than comforting. He brushed his thumb against Rick’s lips and hummed thoughtfully. His eyes dipped down, to where his finger pressed against the seam of Rick’s mouth, revealing a hint of wetness.

Rick didn't dare close his eyes though he wanted to. Negan slowly leaned forward, their breaths mixing together in the space between their lips.

Rick trembled, eyes fluttering as he struggled to keep them fixed on the man in front of him. With just the slightest amount of space remaining before their lips touched, Negan gave him that same mocking grin.

He had been watching Rick’s reaction the entire time and the amount of fear in the man amused him. Negan loved it.

“Ahh. Don't worry, darling,” Negan mockingly comforted him, “Kissing’s for lovers and we’re not lovers. No, no, no, we are certainly _not_ that. But we are something else... Do you know what we are?”

He peered into Rick’s eyes with all the seriousness he can fake and tsks.

“If you don’t know, you’ll find out sooner rather than later,” Negan crooned sweetly. His hands raked through Rick’s tousled wavy hair, gripping at the roots. He forced him to tilt his head back, leaving Rick’s throat exposed and vulnerable.

Negan bares his teeth in a mockery of a smile. “I’ll give you a hint, Rick. You're mine… every bit of you…” He rubbed his thumb against the swell of Rick's bottom lip again and likes what he sees.

“I have other plans for your mouth,” Negan revealed before he releases the other man. He sauntered back to the couch and makes himself at home once again. His arms are spread out along the back of the couch and he gives Rick a cocky grin. This time there was no ignoring the noticeable bulge of his erection.

Rick felt like a fool, standing there with his pants around his legs. Even worse, his cock hadn't softened one bit and it’s standing stiff and needy between his thighs.

“Come here,” the command comes and Rick helplessly obeyed once he kicks his clothes off. He stands in front of the couch, head lowered, eyes averted. He was Negan’s opposite. While Rick’s slumped and tense shoulders spoke of his obedience and submission, Negan’s brazen actions dripped with aggression.

Negan looked his fill, unabashed and obvious in his desire for the other man. Rick’s submission was hard won and he savored every taste of it. Rick's obedience fed into the already colossal size of Negan’s ego. He found that it was addicting, watching this man bend but not break, following every order no matter how absurd.

Negan has him right where he wants him, waiting for the next command.

It doesn't take long to come.

“Suck my dick,” Negan smirked. He lets his knees fall open and gave Rick a pointed stare. His boy was still a little slow sometimes but since this was their first… session… of this sort, Negan wouldn't punish him. For now.

He could tell that Rick didn’t want to do this, but it didn't take him long to fall to his knees. And oh boy, does the other man look good on his knees.

Negan sighed appreciatively when Rick’s hands unbuckle his belt, even more so when he pops the button open. The zipper is carefully pulled down and then his cock is free of all restraint besides the thin cotton of his boxers.

“Don’t be shy, Rick,” Negan murmured when Rick's hands pause at the band of his boxers. Impatient, Negan doesn't even bother with pushing his boxers off, just pulls his hard cock through the slit so it's standing proud between them.

From where Rick is kneeling, Negan’s cock looks intimidating, just like the man himself. It's thicker than his own cock, flushed and swollen, the glans already leaking with fluid. Rick's mouth goes dry and not in a good way.

When Negan points his cock towards Rick’s mouth, he can't do anything but shut his eyes and take the head of it into his mouth.

It's blood warm and the thick girth of it stretched his lips wide in a tight, wet ring. It feels like his own when he's hard, all velvety smooth, twitching and dribbling more precum onto his tongue. He tried not to focus on the taste... tried not to focus on anything really.

He wanted his mind to break free so that later on when Negan leaves, Rick can bury this memory down so deep where the rest of his demons lie. But every breath he took in through his nose reminded him of reality. Negan's unique scent, clean and hints of leather, filled his lungs while his flesh filled his mouth.

He can hear encouraging murmurs somewhere outside the quiet little bubble he's hiding inside. Unfortunately, he's rudely shocked out of it when a hand combs through his hair, digging cruelly into his scalp.

“Look at me!” Negan growled out. “There's no running from this, Rick. You're my bitch now so wake up and smell the goddamn roses!”

He's breathing hard as Negan then forces him to take more of his cock into his mouth. As angry as Negan seemed, he hadn't forced in more than Rick could take. That, at least, was a blessing. The forcefulness of it still had tears burning in the corners of his eyes.

A part of him is panicking now, knowing that he's displeased Negan in some way and that he had to make it up to him. Somehow. He keeps his eyes fixed on Negan and that seemed enough to placate him from his sudden rage.

“I know you can be good, Rick, and I'm giving you the chance here,” Negan said as though disappointed. His hand relaxed it's punishing grip on Rick’s hair and his scalp tingled with sensation. The way his fingers soothed the sting of his earlier abuse was almost loving in its tenderness. The anger drained out of his body and the influx of relief floods Rick’s mind.

It made Rick feel sick to his stomach.

“Show me how good you can be,” Negan encouraged, still petting Rick’s head like he was a dog or a bitch.

The desire to please this man overrode any disgust Rick normally would have felt. Giving someone a blow job was foreign to him but he drew on all his previous experience as the receiving partner. He hoped that would be enough.

He became enthusiastic in giving Negan pleasure, in pleasing him so that he himself would be given reprieve from pain. He did it for other reasons too, but those he kept locked away somewhere else. He wouldn't be thinking of them here, not while Negan’s cock was sliding into his mouth.

He bobbed his head up and down, running his tongue along the underside of Negan’s erection. He paid attention to the tip, shuddering in revulsion when he’s rewarded with a lewd moan. He ignored it best as he could and just focuses… Focused on the hard length fucking in and out of his mouth.

Negan’s hips are thrusting minutely now, his hand urging Rick’s rhythm. He’s letting Rick control the pace for now, but it's only a short while before he speeds it up.

His lips feels numb from the friction and he can feel spit and saliva dripping down the hard length. But somehow, he's doing good. Negan was a vocal person. Anything that displeased him, that angered him… it was all out there in the open.

So Rick knew that he was doing well when Negan began to groaning consistently, eyes hooded as he watched Rick sucking him down, throat working when he took him as deep as he could. Rick had to squash down every trembling tendril of satisfaction when Negan voiced his approval.

“Yeah… Oh…” Negan groaned out, “Knew you just needed… ugh, the right motivation. God, I knew you'd have a sweet mouth on you… Yeah, keep sucking on my cock…”

Negan was controlling the pace now. He controlled how deep he went and how fast or slow. Sometimes he would push into Rick’s mouth hard and fast, face fucking the other man and reveling in the choked gasps and moans the other man made. Never for long though, he enjoyed too much the sight of Rick’s lips taking in his cockhead and sinking his erection, inch by inch, down that throat.

Rick made quite the sight, his wavy hair falling into his eyes as he let Negan fuck his mouth. Tears prickled in the corner of his eyes whenever Negan went rough but besides one muffled protest, he let Negan do as he pleased.

He was relieved when Negan removed his hand, leaning back against the couch and just enjoying the wet warmth of Rick’s mouth. Rick had one hand holding the base of the heavy erection and another stroking the flesh that couldn't fit in his mouth. His actions were accompanied by lewd remarks from Negan but none of it registered.

It almost became repetitive which was dangerous. Rick had to work hard not to become lost in the motions.

If Negan noticed his wandering mind, Rick would sure feel the brunt of his anger.

A particular thrust downward had Negan hissing in irritation, hand grabbing his hair.

“Fuck, watch the teeth!” Negan hissed out threateningly, “It's like you've never sucked a dick before... Oh.”

That last word sent a chill down his spine. He didn't know what reaction had given it away but Negan now knew.

His hands held Rick's head immobile but kept his mouth full of his hard cock.

“Well, well,” Negan chuckled darkly to himself. “You've never sucked a dick before, Rick?”

He seemed so tickled by this fact and the reasoning behind his amusement was soon made clear. “Does this mean I get to pop all your man cherries?”

Rick’s face was flushed red in both mortification and exertion. His breathing shortened, and he instinctively jerked in Negan’s grasp, trying to pull off. But the other man held him firm. A tightening of his fingers made Rick’s struggling stop.

“Oh, you really are mine.” Negan laughed and then pulled him off his cock. “Don't worry, sweetheart. This is gonna be reaal special.”

He pushed Rick away and stood, looking down on him. He tilted his head in contemplation while Rick remained where Negan put him.

“Hmm, hmm…” A long pause, then, “Ah.”

“Get up,” Negan said, “I know just what I want to do.”

Rick gingerly rose to his feet, keeping his gaze lowered. His lips felt sore and swollen. Anyone who looked at him with his bruised lips and tousled hair would know what had transpired between them.

He tried to let Negan’s words wash over him, like the rushing of water over a rock but without a task to focus on, every single words out of that man’s mouth struck at him.

“I was thinking doggy style,” Negan said casually. “Put you on your knees… Open you up on your first cock. On my cock, like the bitch you are.”

He started to circle Rick’s naked form, eyes inspecting… lingering… caressing… He idly stroked his cock, keeping himself hard and ready for his boy.

“Gotta say, it was mighty appealing.” He then chuckled to himself. “Hell, we can do that later. Why limit ourselves, right?”

A hand brushed against his flank, fingers curving around his hip and settling at the small of his back. Rick gritted his teeth but said nothing.

“Now… what I want you to do for me… and I’ll even say pretty please just to be nice...” Negan slipped his arms around Rick’s waist and whispered, “Bend over the couch. Pretty please.”

A hard swat to his ass made him grunt in surprise. Negan’s mean laughter makes him want to swing around and plant his fist in the man’s jaw.

Rick didn't do any of that.

Every step he took felt like a piece of him, a piece of Rick Grimes, was breaking away and crumbling to dust. When he bends himself over the arm of the couch, forehead pressing against his wrists, he doesn't even know who he is anymore.

Negan tells him exactly who he is.

With Rick settled completely on the soft cushion of the couch arm, Negan follows with unrestrained glee. Every step he took was predatory. He prowled to his prize and settles his hands on Rick’s ass like he owned it. In his mind and maybe Rick’s now, as well, he did.

But just in case Rick was still disbelieving of his new role, Negan would have to pound it into him until it became his doctrine.

Rick's body trembled as he waited for Negan’s next move. His eyes are squeezed shut now and nothing, not even Negan’s command would make him open them to face this new reality.

He expected to feel the blunt head of Negan’s cock rudely forcing itself into him. His hands are clasped together fingernails digging into his palms.

What he doesn't expect is to hear the sound of a bottle cap being popped open. His eyes fly wide open and he flinched at the touch of Negan’s hands on him. One hand landed on his ass cheek, exposing that vulnerable entrance to his body while a wet finger rubs at his rim. His body instinctively clenched against the intrusion but Negan was persistent. His finger slipped inside with a little persuasion and it's uncomfortable but bearable.

“I can make this so good for you, Rick,” Negan then murmured to him. He started to pump his finger in and out, teasing the sensitive walls of his ass.

To his horror, it started to feel good. The feeling of Negan’s finger pumping in and out of his body ignites an unknown heat in his body and that… that was unbearable.

“Wasn't expecting this now, huh? You thought I was gonna just fuck you and leave you bleeding and broken on the floor, covered in spunk and blood. ” Negan laughed like he found the thought hilarious. “Oh no, no, no, Rick. I’m gonna do… so… much worse. You’re going to crave for me. Days… Weeks from now, you're gonna be fucking yourself on your fingers wishing for my cock. The days will pass, every single one of them and you'll fall asleep disappointed when I don't come to visit.”

Rick shook his head in denial, the possible future painted by Negan’s words were horrifying. Damn the consequences, Negan's words were like bullets tearing through pieces of him he didn't know were still there. It scared him more than the threat of rotting corpses walking the earth, of teeth tearing into his body.

It scared him because he could see the path that would lead him there. And Negan was the one holding the leash, dragging him there over broken bodies and terrified faces watching him being led away.

“Don’t believe me, Rick?” Negan whispered dangerously. Just that change in tone… the way his voice fell low and menacing made warning bells go off in his mind. It shocked him into stillness and he pressed his head against his arm, muffling the moans of despair and pleasure.

“You don't gotta believe me now,” Negan told him in that low murmur, “But it'll happen. I can be sweet if I want to be, Rick. And trust me, you’ll want me sweet.”

The next thrust introduced another finger and this time it sent fire up his spine. He gasped at the feeling, arching his back and subconsciously trying to pull away from the thick fingers opening him up.

But there was no where to go. The burning eventually dulled into that now familiar ache of being stretched open. He took it, suffered through it, and was determined to continue suffering through it until Negan’s fingers brushed against something that made him shout.

“Ahh, there it is,” Negan grinned and repeated the motion, rubbing insistently against that sweet spot.

“Nng!” Rick cried out as shocks of pleasure pulsed through his body. All protests died on his lips as Rick tried to get control of his body. He was panting hard, fingers clenched as he struggled, but Negan was massaging that spot, curling his fingers right there... It made his eyes roll to the back of his head, pleasure frying every nerve ending in his body.

“Sensitive, aren't we…” Negan murmured, pleased. “See what I could give you? If you just be a good boy for me, you’ll never have to worry about anything ever again.” He brushed against that same spot, gentler this time. The pleasure still had Rick gasping, but the intensity was good instead of overwhelming.

Pleasure was simmering in his blood now. It made his cock thick and hard, arching up towards his stomach, eager for touch. His body shook and trembled, fighting and giving in and fighting… falling in and out of a vicious cycle with every spark of pleasure.

The pleasure won out over his sanity. Every slight movement had his cock rubbing against the arm cushion while his hips started to push back against Negan’s fingers.

All the while, Negan continued to talk. The words should have made him feel something, shame, embarrassment, humiliation… but it was hard to connect even two words together when the other man made him numb with pleasure.

There were now three thick fingers stretching his ass, slick and nimble. It didn't hurt, or if it did, the pain was hidden beneath the pleasure he was feeling. Negan would brush that sweet spot just enough to constantly have Rick on the edge, wanting more and gasping pathetically whenever he was denied.

Then the fingers withdrew. It left him empty and reality came crashing down on him. He was achingly hard, his untouched cock drooling against the cushion while he was bent over the couch. His legs were spread open, revealing his stretched hole just waiting, twitching and eager for attention.

He couldn't… He wouldn't be able to look himself in the mirror after this.

“Please…” He barely whispered. He wanted to lose himself in the pleasure that Negan promised. Anything to not think about how badly his body was aching, unfulfilled.

Negan pressed close against him. Rick shuddered when he felt the rigid length of his cock, searing hot against his bare skin. Negan’s hand pressed between his shoulder blades, holding him down as he pressed the wet head of his cock against Rick’s stretched opening.

“Good boy,” Negan praised him and then pushed inside with a thrust of his hips.

It only hurt for a moment before Negan’s cockhead brushed against his prostate. He couldn't help the groan that tore out of his throat, low and guttural. Negan answered him in kind, groaning when he buried himself balls deep, surrounded in clenching hot heat.

“Fuck!” Negan cursed, hands gripping tight on Rick’s hips. “So… fucking tight…”

Rick only moaned in response as Negan started a hard rhythm. He could feel the rough denim of Negan’s jeans rub against his naked ass with every thrust the other man made. He didn't give Rick any reprieve and simply used his body for his own pleasure. That was not to say that Rick wasn't deriving any pleasure from this as well.

He never knew that being stretched so full would feel so good. It made him despair that this discovery was made by the hands of someone like Negan. Negan’s thick erection forced him open, the hard length dragging deliciously against his sensitive walls.

He was being held down and fucked. Everything about this situation was wrong but he couldn't deny that it felt so… so goddamn good. Negan’s strength was arousing and he had no qualms about using it to his advantage. The way his hand held him down against the cushion should have been humiliating. Instead, it sent tingles of confusing hot heat running through his body.

“You feel so fucking good,” Negan panted against the sweaty nape of his neck. “So fucking tight. This sweet ass is mine. I’m the first, aren’t I? No way in hell you'd be this tight if you were getting fucked by anyone else in your little group. ”

Their bodies were pressed together, Negan’s leather jacket warm against his back. Every word that spilled out of Negan’s mouth in a filthy deluge of words seared into him. “Fuck… Gonna fuck you so good that you beg for my cock every time.”

With all the moaning he was doing, Rick didn't have enough breath in his body to refute the claim. And even if he did it wouldn't have mattered. Negan had owned him from the very moment Rick had broke, eyes wide, hand trembling with the axe in his hand and his son trembling on the ground beside him.

This… whatever this was… was just another demonstration of the fact that he belonged to Negan.

The hard thrusts continued. Their breathing grew ragged as Negan continued to fuck his hard cock in and out of Rick’s ass.

Just as his climax was starting to build, Negan tugged him upright, making him feel dizzy at the sudden change. Negan continued to thrust, fucking up into his body as his arms wrapped possessively around Rick’s body.

“You’re mine,” Negan hissed gleefully at him. “Mine to fuck, mine to have whenever I want. You’d bend over for me in front of all your little friends if I asked you to, wouldn't you?”

He wanted to deny it, wanted to yell and scream. He even briefly struggled against Negan, disrupting the smooth rhythm of his cock fucking into Rick’s body.

He didn't care, he just didn't care anymore.

But Negan’s strength was more than enough to keep him in line. The bastard laughed even as he held Rick tight, pinning his arms to his side. His cock throbbed inside Rick’s body.

“You’re not listening to me, Rick,” he warned. When Rick’s struggling wanes, Negan gave an experimental thrust. He groans loud and content.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Negan sighed happily, “I like a little fire. You can struggle all you want, but we know the truth… we know the truth, don't we, Rick. Who you are… and who I am.”

His breath shuddered in his chest. Tears spilled down his cheek, leaving trails of coolness along the burning heat of his face. Negan nuzzled against his neck and catches one of the tears with his tongue. He bites and sucks Rick’s unmarked skin, leaving behind bright cherry red bruises that will darken beautifully in time. The marks will show above his collar. Anyone… everyone will see and they’ll know.

“You’re mine, Rick…” He grunted as he bottoms out, hips tight against Rick’s ass. But instead of pulling out to resume those punishing thrusts, he grinds his cock into Rick’s body, gasping in pleasure when the man clenches down on him.

He palmed at Rick's eager cock, stroking leisurely and thumbing at the wet slit of his glans. The thrusts are short but rough. He angles himself just right so his cockhead rubbed against that sweet spot that makes Rick’s body sing with pleasure.

“Say it,” he said with a nip of his teeth.

Rick gasped at the barrage of sensation but his throat closes up on the words Negan wants.

When there are no words forthcoming, Negan’s expression darkened. Rick can't see it, but he could feel the brewing anger coiling in Negan’s body. The thrusts get even rougher, the smack of Negan’s hip against his ass punching out moans from his body.

“Say it, Rick,” Negan growled. “Be a good boy.”

His hand stroked Rick’s cock while his other pinched harshly at his nipples. His teeth are sharp against the sensitive skin of his neck. He's pushed Rick so close to climax and yet denies him. He dangles him above the edge of oblivion, hovering over the edge of sanity and darkness.

Rick breaks.

“I’m yours…” The words are croaked out. They're like shards of glass tearing through flesh and muscles as they leave his throat.

Negan is triumphant and he rewarded his boy. He fucks him hard, long smooth thrusts that leave Rick gasping and groaning, his cock sliding wet and twitching in Negan’s hand.

Rick came with a low groan, every ounce of dignity having long left him as he spills in Negan’s hand. His insides squeeze down hard on Negan’s cock and his orgasm is milked out of him with a loud moan. He hilts himself as deep as he can in Rick’s body and gives him every drop of cum.

The flood of heat inside him is a whole other humiliation but he barely feels anything. He's tired and exhausted. He lets Negan hold him up as the man finishes filling him up with his cum.

Negan took his time, relishing in every pulse of his cock as it spat out shot after shot of thick cum. When he finished, he withdraws with a breathless laugh. His sensitive cock bobs in the air, wet with lube and cum. Rick leaned heavily against the side of the couch once Negan no longer trapped him with his own body.

Negan’s shadow falls over him and he instinctively looks up when the man stepped closer. His tormenter is ecstatic, grinning widely from ear to ear.

His eyes linger on Rick’s lips and they’re still hungry. The man was insatiable.

Rick wasn't surprised when Negan leaned forward and captured his mouth in a bruising kiss.

Negan had taken so much from him already. It wasn’t the least bit surprising that he still wanted more.

His tongue pushed into his mouth and Rick allows him entrance. Their kisses are wet and sloppy, but there's no urgency, just the slow languid meeting of lips and tongue. Negan is making another point but Rick's mind was sluggish and slow.

When they break apart, Negan is still grinning. He grabbed the throw blanket that was on the couch and wipes off the lube and cum from his cock.

He tucked himself away and spun on his heel to face the still disheveled man he had just fucked.

“See, Rick.” He said jovially. “See what can happen when you just _listen_ to me and be a good boy.” He moved close and tugged on Rick’s arm.

Rick allows Negan to pull his pliant body against his once more. He runs his hand through Rick’s tousled hair and tilts his face so they're looking eye to eye. The streaks from his tears have long dried but there's still evidence in the silver trails that cut across his face.

He was smiling at Rick, eyes gleaming darkly. He pressed a tender kiss against Rick’s lips, this one chaste compared to the first they shared but it hinted at more to come in the future. It tasted bitter with salt. “Now. What do we say?”

At first, Rick was confused. But Negan’s hand trailed down his chest, dipping into the drying mess he made on his stomach when Negan pulled his orgasm out of him. At that moment, he’s more aware of his situation than ever before. His neck stings with the bruises Negan made, his muscles sore and aching. He can feel Negan’s cum dripping down his thighs and there’s even more wetness inside him and between his cheeks.

He looked at the man with wide eyes, mouth trembling when the realization sets in.

Rick whispered the words Negan wants to hear. He's already broken but the jagged edges of his self cut into each other, shedding more blood inside him.

“Thank you…”

**Author's Note:**

> ...Yep.. thanks for reading @.@ also not sure what to tag here, so if you feel like there should be a tag included that's not in there, please let know :)
> 
> Edit:  
> Soo, I just wanted to point this out.  
> I was informed that this fic inspired fanart and just... Yeaaah it blew my mind Lol thought I should share cause damn. XD NSFW though! (Makes it even more @w@) Thank you Rohutirts! <3
> 
> http://juror5.tumblr.com/post/153451881295/inspired-by-this-epic


End file.
